User blog:Zhukov15/The Reconstruction Era
The Reconstruction Era After the Second Great War,or as it is known in these modern times:GW2,the defunct CSA was decimated.Most cities and towns(like Richmond and Lexington)were heavily damaged.A whole generation of men were lost in the fighting.The Negro population were horrendously reduced by the genocidal policies of Jake Featherston. In other words,the South was in tatters. And so,the Democratic US president Harry Truman(lead the country from 1948 to 1950) was the first one to start the rebuilding of the South...in the image of the US.Truman realized the South must be developed again to truly join the US of A.Without this visionary man,the process to allow people in the South for the US Congress and full-fledged citizens of the US would never have started as it is today(2013). The Reconstruction is said to have started in the early 1950s.First,the urban areas were systematically rebuilt.The rubble was cleared and streets,apartments and parks were built.Segregation of homes was ended when coloured ghettoes were destroyed and Blacks were allowed to live alongside whites,much to the whites irritation. The countryside was rebuilt with highways,roads and railways.The forests were cleared at a bloody cost of US sodier'lives of anti-US guerrillas by napalm and bayonets.But to this day,some Confederate nationalist organizations still remain,the Klu Klux Klan coming to mind(though after the anti-guerrilla operations,they had move to urban centers).The 9/11 incident when the group drove an plane into the Pentagon is the most (in)famous and not to mention bloody incident to date. The landscape wasn't the only thing that changed.Slowly but steadily,the the Truman and other administrations worked to change the Southern society.Blacks and Mexican and other coloured people were treated as equals.The whole social landscape was moulded to make the South a more tolerant place.This was no doubt helped when Asian immigration began to pick up and filled place left by the Second Great War and Population Reductions.In fact,in 1973 alone about half the population was Asian immigrants,1/3 the thriving Black,or as they increasingly known:African-American,population and the rest,of course,the white population. Everybody of every race was allowed equal opportunity.The whites had to,accept that since increasingly their neighbours were coloured. Which didn't mean there was no opposition to US rule.There were always bomb blasts throughout post-GW2 America.Sometimes,coloured people were treated badly by both US and CS whites.Some southerners bushwhacked for years until they liquidated in the countryside. But times have changed.Slowly,whites in both North and South realized that no matter you're black or white,confederate or Yankee everybody is a human being. Coupled with that and the growing tiredness common Southern whites felt towards fighting the US,the South has become a generally peaceful society except for the occasional KKK violence. On 18th October,1979 the first Virginan voters elected their Congressmen.Soon,other Southern states followed. Today,except for culture and accents,the South is just like the rest of the US.Though there is some animosity between Southern whites and the coloured,race relations have significantly thawed. In fact,US and Southern whites fought alongside their coloured comrades in the Vietnamese War(when Japan's Vietnamese puppets fought against the US and the Kaiserreich's Vietnamese allies). Last month,November 2013,the first Southerner rise higher then the Senate,a black to boot, was elected President.And we all sincerely hope,good relations will continue between all groups in the USA. Professor Dylan Rodrigues Virginia University Richmond,VA,USA December,2013 Category:Blog posts